


Come Out and Play

by Kittykat1315



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Double Crossing, Drugs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Forced Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Partying, Russian Mafia, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, forced concent, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat1315/pseuds/Kittykat1315
Summary: Yuri wasn't one made for the Mafia life, which was why his adoptive father sent him away as soon as he turned eighteen. He was supposed to come back to Russia for a cut and dry wedding that would help him fall back into his families good graces again. But when Yuri's new husband has other plans that could ruin his family's name does the young Omega go along with it? Or does he protect the only family he's known?





	Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> What? A new story when I haven't updated Heavy in Your Arms for a while?
> 
> Yeah... That happens but please enjoy the first chapter of my Mafia AU!
> 
> Also, I'm still not great at smut but it's coming along!

The roar of the Ferrari clogged all other sounds to Yuri as it raced down the empty highway during twilight. The small blonde picked at his newly manicured black stiletto nails looking out the side window watching as the trees turned into green and brown blobs as his older brother Viktor Nikiforov pressed the gas harder trying to beat the rising sun to their destination.

 

Viktor lit his cigarette cracking the window to not smoke out the car. The silver-haired man took a long drag before handing it over to his brother, “Papa Yakov is excited to see you again,” Viktor grinned tapping his fingers against the wheel, “he was very disappointed when you missed his birthday last May. Almost wanted to drag you back home himself,”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes taking a puff of the cigarette. He rolled it around his fingers before tossing it out of the open window, “I would have stayed this time too if you hadn’t come banging down my door,” Yuri spat, “it’s better than this fuck hole,”

 

Viktor just shook his head with a smile, but Yuri knew he was making his brother angry. The older boy’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly turning his knuckles white, “you should be grateful for all Papa has done,” his voice was cheerily laced with bitterness.

 

“Yes, I’m grateful that he is marrying me off some alpha bitch just, so Papa Yakov can import his drugs and whores easier. I will forever be in the old man’s debt—” Yuri’s rant was cut short by the sting of a slap on his cheek.

 

The boy had always had an issue with talking out of turn. Even as a child he refused to be seen and not heard in the estate often talking out of turn and yelling at Papa Yakov and Lady Laila when the small Russian disagreed with something. As he grew older and Papa felt that Yuri was old enough to join him and Viktor in the family business Yuri still spoke against everything he could. He called business partners ballless bitches and fat cowards. He often referred to Lady Laila and her daughter Mila as hags when they ever so much as looked at him the wrong way.

 

When Yuri turned eighteen Papa had sent him out to Amsterdam to work with their _friendlier_ ties. The Feltsman didn’t do too much work out in the Netherlands mostly just property coverage, prostitution, and a small amount of drug selling. 

 

When Yuri arrived, there wasn’t much to do so he spent most of the two years there exploring the ever-expanding nightlife. He let his short hair grow out and delved deeper into his feminine wardrobe.

 

Viktor and Yakov let Yuri express himself for the most part as a very gothic feminine omega but they had ground rules on his appearance when business was to be conducted. Stuffy suits and ponytails were just too much for the young Russian.

 

“Well Yuuri and Kaori will be very happy to see you,” Viktor gleamed, “Kaori has been doing such a wonderful job in school! Her teachers are so impressed with her reading abilities! Yuuri already has her at a second-grade level! Can you believe it? At just five years old?”

 

When Viktor got started on his family he never stopped. The thirty-one-year-old man met his beloved omega husband eleven years ago in Barcelona. It had turned out that Yuri belonged to the Katuski house a back-door operator for the Yakuza. Papa Yakov jumped at the chance to wed the alpha and omega and make ties over the ocean. Yuri was only nine during the wedding and spent most of it playing cards with his nanny.

 

“You haven’t seen Asami yet! She’s crawling now and babbling up a storm! She’s going to speak any day now!” Yuri had been around when his first niece Kaori was born. Her Japanese genes were prominent, and she was the spitting image of Piggy.

 

During his first pregnancy, Yuuri gained a lot of weight and the fourteen-year-old couldn’t control himself and now only refers to the man as Piggy or Katsudon as it was all he ate for forty weeks. And about eight months ago Yuuri gave birth to their second daughter Asami. She looked mostly like Yuuri with her black hair and features, but she managed to capture Viktor’s icy blue eyes. And now Yuuri was three months pregnant with their third child which Viktor hoped was going to be the boy he was waiting for.

 

“Soon you’ll be starting your own family Yurio! Lots of little blonde beauties running around your own estate in Almaty,”

 

“I don’t want kids,” Yuri muttered, “they make messes,”

 

“God help the poor bastard who marries you,” Viktor laughed.

 

Yuri flicked his brother in the head, “shut up old man!”

 

Yuri sat back in the passenger seat and looked out the window again to see the _Welcome to Moscow_ sign perched on the end of the highway. Yuri’s stomach did a flip as the reality set in. In six weeks he was set to be married to a stranger.

* * *

 

“Papa!” Viktor cried into the grand entrance of the Feltsman mansion, “Your sons are home!”

 

Instead of Yakov, the two boys were greeted by Sara and Michele twin servants who were a little older than Yuri, “good morning Mister Nikiforov,” Sara greeted, “the Master and Mistress are in the dining area along with Miss Mila, Mr. Yuuri, and the children. Michele reached over and took their coats and Yuri’s luggage.

 

Viktor nodded, “thank you both very much. Please take the luggage to Yurio’s old room then you are dismissed until after breakfast,” the twins nodded and bowed before walking up the grand staircase each carrying one of Yuri’s bags.

 

The brothers walked down the long winding hallway passing by closed doors, ugly paintings, and rather large and expensive flower vases. They walked in silence nodding along to the staff who welcomes Yuri home. They reached the end of the hallway and Viktor pushed open the large gold coloured double door.

 

“Yurio!” Piggy greeted standing from his seat holding a baby spoon and washcloth, “it’s good to have you home!” the baby in the high chair waddled her fists around before pushing the bowl of food onto the floor with a smile on her face.

 

Yakov grunted at the head of the table prompting one of the servants to rush over and clean the floor, “welcome home, boy,” Yakov greeted Yuri pointing to a chair next to Mila.

 

Viktor took a seat next to Yuuri and Kaori leaving Yuri to walk around the whole table to sit next to his adoptive sister. His thick heels clicked against the floor before he pulled out the chair and slumped into it. On the golden plates were one poached egg, two slices of turkey bacon, and toasted tomatoes slices. Lifting his fork Yuri picked at the food.

 

“Why does he not have pants on?” Kaori asked peeking under the table only to find Yuri’s long thin legs.

 

Piggy laughed as he wiped up Asami, “Uncle Yurio is wearing pants sweetie. Just really short ones." Yuri looked down at his outfit and rolled his eyes. He was wearing his large fur coat, booty shorts, and his favourite pair of Alexander Wang black boots.

 

“You need to change before we leave this afternoon,” Lady Laila spoke upsetting her teacup back onto the saucer, “The Altin’s will be very displeased with your choice of dress,”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes throwing his fork down onto the plate, “I didn’t bring any suites, hag,” he shrugged, “and I find my coat to be very elegant. I am sure the Altin’s will love my sense of style,”

 

Yakov’s face went bright red and Yuuri started bustling his children out of the room. Once the door was shut Yakov let his voice roar, “You have been home for ten minutes and you have already managed to insult my wife and disrespect me in my own home! Why should I allow you to stay here?!”

 

Yuri pushed his chair back standing up, “because your little business deal with the Altin’s can’t happen until I sign that goddamn marriage certificate! You might as well keep me around for a little while because I won’t be your problem for much longer!” with that Yuri stormed from the room.

* * *

 

 

“Stupid alpha pride,” Yuri mumbled as he walked around his closet looking for something suitable to wear. His bags from Amsterdam were mostly filled with furs and club wear and he knew Yakov would really lose it if he left the house wearing something like that today.

 

He slumped into the white armchair in the center of the closet placed there to try on shoes. Running his nails through his hair Yuri missed the sound of his bedroom door opening.

 

“I brought a suite I think might fit,” Piggy spoke softly walking into the closet holding a grey three-piece suite with a hot pink dress shirt, “I owned it before I had the girls, so I think it will fit you. We just might have to get the length tailored a little,”

 

Yuri looked down to Yuuri’s stomach to see the little bump growing. Their first had been an unexpected surprised that had pulled Yuuri out of the front lines. He never went out to pickups and drop-offs, nor did he make his face known to Moscow as a member of the Bratva. His omega instincts kicked in hard after Kaori was born and his little family came before _The Family_.

 

“Was it nice?” Yuri asked suddenly throwing the suite onto one of the ottomans, “falling in love with Viktor?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened before he let a soft smile playing across his lips, “it was magical Yurio. I had never felt so safe in my life. I had an alpha to protect me from the big bad world—”

 

“It’s not like you got away from it,”

 

Yuuri chuckled taking a seat next to the younger boy, “you’re right. I knew less of the bloodshed that came with this life back in Japan. We just let the Yakuza use our Onsen whenever they wanted for whatever they wanted,” he ran his hand through his hair, “we didn’t really have any connections until Mari mated with one of the leader’s daughters. After that, we were still oblivious but well taken care of. When I met Viktor and word got back to them that I was being courted by the heir to Feltman's, the Yakuza suddenly took full responsibility for me,” Yuuri’s hands gripped the fabric on his knees, “it wasn’t until I moved into the estate that I discovered what really happened behind the closed doors. I mean I saw the movies, so I knew people got tortured and died but it wasn’t until my first day in the white room that I really learned what goes into a life like this,”

 

Yuri shuttered at the thought. The white room was a small white room housed in the most eastern building on the estate. It’s three floors underground and more sterile than a surgical theatre. The whole room is painted white in order to see every splash of blood and fluid left behind by their latest victim.

 

Yakov wasn’t a murder. His intent was not to just kill people because he wanted to. He couldn’t make money if people died. The white room was created to keep the mess as little as possible if you could find blood so could the police.

 

Yuri had only been in the white room twice. Once when he was eighteen and Yakov had instructed him to kill their bookie for handing their records over to the police and one when Yuri was eight. To witness the death of the man who had killed his and Viktor’s father.

 

Yuri wasn’t able to pull the trigger on Paul the bookie that night. His fingers twitched, he started to sweat, and his eyes began to tear. He dropped the gun. He had never felt so weak in his life. He shot at the range all the time even killed a rabbit once on a hunting trip when he was twelve. But he thought of taking a life was too much. He felt weak for not being able to do the one thing Yakov had ever really asked of him. Two days later he was packing for Amsterdam.

 

“I don’t want the girls to know any of this,” Piggy sighed rubbing his belly, “I know Viktya wants a boy, but I pray to whatever God is listening that this is a girl, so he will pass along the line to someone else far away from the girls,”

 

Yuri smirked, “maybe Russia will have their first female Pakhan,”

 

“Over my dead fucking body,” Piggy replied, “I wanted Yakov to make you the next heir. Being younger and all you could stick around longer,”

 

Yuri choked on air, “the only reason Papa keeps me around is that Viktor told him to. He would have shot me the first time I called Mila a bitch if Viktor hadn’t asked him not to,” the idea of Mila Yakov’s biological daughter being the next heir had crossed both Yuri’s minds but everyone in the entire estate knew Viktor was the favourite by a long shot. Mila was just around to look pretty and be sold off to the highest bidder once Yakov made it known she was looking for a mate. As a beta, she was open to be taken by anyone.

 

The only reason Yakov had kept her after discovering his only biological child was a girl was to appease Laila after finally getting pregnant after over thirty years of trying.

 

Two adopted sons.

One biological daughter.

And one illegitimate son who couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag.

Papa Yakov sure knew how to do family.

* * *

 

Yuuri helped the little blonde man get ready for the most important lunch of his life. The Asian omega braided Yuri’s hair back before retrieving the suite. Yurio couldn’t help but shake as he watched the time on his watch click by. Each second brought him closer to meeting his future mate.

 

He didn’t know much about the Altin’s just that they immigrated to Russia seven years ago to help expand the Azerbaijani back into Moscow. From what Yuri remembered from his lessons as a kid the Azerbaijani originated in Russia and expanded to now the former Soviet States and Central Asian countries like Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. Once Papa Yakov gained control of the larger cities in Russia he pushed out all other gangs, so he could control the political and financial leads in Russia. Most groups left quietly including the Azerbaijani to stay on Papas good side.

 

Viktor explained during Yuri’s car ride that the Altin’s were expected to be collateral if Papa wasn’t willing to negotiate a truce. Upon hearing that they had an unmated alpha son Papa took the chance to pawn off Yuri and dig his claws into Central Asia. Viktor suspected the Azerbaijani’s had no idea they were being played. Papa was going to take them for everything here in Russia and out in Kazakhstan using Yuri as his puppet to string the poor young alpha along and turn against his own family.

 

Yuri was shocked to see Katsudon pull out some eyeliner and mascara from his bag, “Papa hates it when I wear it,” Yuri reminded him.

 

Yuuri nodded, “I’m just accenting your features. Just enough to make your eyes pop. Papa won’t notice, and you will feel a little bit like yourself while we’re there,”

 

Yurio smiled gratefully, “you’re coming through. Right?” it was more of a plea.

 

“As long as Viktor doesn’t get called away. He hates leaving me at social events when he goes into work. He’s afraid for the children,”

 

Yuri nodded. The girls never left the estate unless to go to school. As far as Kaori knew her parents were just overprotective not that the child-minded too much. She was gifted everything she could ever want in life and more.

 

“Do you know what he looks like?” Yuri asked applying some lip chap, “is he at least handsome?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “I took a peek at his file last night. Viktor’s always bringing his work to bed,” the Japanese man rolled his eyes, “he’s a little shorter than me but he’s stoic. He seems like the dark horse type,”

* * *

The Altin mansion was nothing that Yuri had ever seen before! It was smaller than the Feltsman estate, but it was gorgeous. A twenty-foot-tall fence separated the mansion from the real world. The outside was coated in large oak trees and a variety of bushes and exotic plants. Although the Russian snow was falling and had been for a few days the Altin’s plants still seemed to be thriving.

 

Yuri jumped as he felt Katsudon’s hand rest on the small of his back pushing him up the pathway to the door. That was another strange thing, no driveway near the house. The driveway ended about ten feet away from the house and there was just a small path leading from the car up to the door barley wide enough to hold two people side by side.

 

Yuri noticed the sneer on his brothers face as he watched his mate comfort the other omega. Was Viktor mad because Yuuri was touching him or because Yuri was afraid in the first place?

 

As they reached the stoop the large brass doors opened for them and the large group entered together. Yuri lost his breath as they entered the mansion and were greeted by a large staircase, brightly tiled floors, and off-white walls. To the left of the door was an iron coat hanger and to the right was a giant taxidermy black bear.

 

Yuri leaned over to Katsudson with a smirk, “we should get a Tiger for the estate,” Yuuri had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. They gave their coats to the maid who was waiting for them and they were met by Mr. Altin.

 

He had a stern expression on his face which Yuri felt was the only facial expression the ageing man knew how to make, “Welcome Yakov,” he greeted, Yuri noticed he was wearing a very neat tailored suit, “welcome to our family home,” the older men shook hands before Mr. Altin directed them down a hallway.

 

He gave a quick tour of the closest bathrooms in the mansion along with some history behind a few of the paintings and artifacts displayed in the corridors. For the most part, the only noise was Mr. Altin’s and Papa Yakov’s quiet conversation until the faint tune of a piano floated out into the hallway.

 

Mr. Altin smiled slightly before pushing open one of the double doors causing the music to get louder. It was a sweet melody, repetitive, but captivating at the same time.  The group entered a large square white room accented with gold trim. There were couches surrounding a grand piano in the dead center of the room. The only thing more distracting than the attractive man playing the piano were the hoards of curtains on the three windows.

 

Mr. Altin looked over to Yuri with his full black eyes, “this is my son Otabek,”

 

Yakov nodded in approval, “he’s classically trained,” it wasn’t so much a question as an observation.

 

Mr. Altin grinned like a cat, “yes sir, he is trained in many of the fine arts like piano, violin, and he is an exquisite painter. Many of the works around the mansion are my son’s original pieces,”

 

Yakov gripped Yuri’s shoulder roughly, “go mingle with the boy. I have business to discuss,” quickly the entire flock of people exited the room. Katsudon sent Yuri a hopeful look before being escorted by his husband. Once the door latched behind them Yuri felt his heartbeat in his ears.

 

Otabek was gorgeous. There was no other way for the omega to put it. The alpha was muscular, well built. His hair fell into place perfectly and his jaw was the most beautiful think Yuri had ever seen in his life.

 

Otabek’s eyes hadn’t left the keys of the piano the entire time. He just kept on letting the music carry him away. Yuri stepped closer ignoring the tingling feeling on the back of his neck. He sat on the edge of the piano bench studying the way Otabek’s fingers flew across the keys with grace and precision. He notices the smirk on the man’s face as he let more than person size space between them.

 

Slowly the song came to an end and Otabek closed the cover of the piano. He held his hand out to Yuri was a slight nod, “it’s a pleasure Yuri,” he greeted in Russian.

 

Yuri felt his face heat up as he shook the alpha’s hand. He had spent the whole car ride over practicing his English phrases hoping their marriage wouldn’t be spent trying to decipher each other’s words, “likewise,” Yuri replied.

 

Otabek stood up from the bench taking Yuri’s hand ushering towards the door, “we should meet our families for lunch. I’m sure they have plenty they want to talk about,”

 

Yuri just nodded unable to trust his mouth. He watched as Otabek reached for the door but instead of grabbing the doorknob he flicked the lock and pushed Yuri against the door.

 

His back connected with the oak and Yuri felt the air from him lungs leave but it wasn’t able to come back. He could feel Otabek’s grin against his cheek and the alpha’s hands roaming over his thighs, “w-what are you doing,” Yuri managed to gasp as he felt the button of his trousers release and a large soft hand creep into the waist band.

 

Otabek chuckled as his hands pushed down the suit pants leaving Yuri bare. What a day to not wear underwear.

 

“I have a gift for you Yura,” Otabek breathed into Yuri’s ear as his hand grasped around Yuri’s cock. The omega’s breath hitched in his throat forgetting the nickname Otabek used.

 

The alpha slid down to his knees gently pumping Yuri’s cock before splaying the tip of his tongue against the head.

 

Yuri’s head fell back against the door as Otabek took more of his cock into his mouth flattening his tongue to run along the shaft. Otabek’s other hand balanced against Yuri’s thigh his nails gently digging against the pale flesh. His other hand moved from the shaft to play with Yuri’s ball tugging them lightly.

 

Yuri’s head was spinning. Why was this stranger blowing him? Why was he letting him? His vision became blurry as he reached his peak then gasped as Otabek took let go of his cock. The cold air rushed against the sensitive skin making Yuri shutter and his hips twitch hoping to find the comfortable warmth.

 

Otabek rose to his feet slowly pulling back up Yuri’s pants, “it’s just a peak at what’s to come,” he said with a wink before reaching behind Yuri to unlock the door, “we should go before your brother comes to look for us,”

 

Otabek walked out the door leaving Yuri panting trying to catch his breath in the piano room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, kudos and comment! Thanks, guys!


End file.
